Our Night (One Shoot)
by mbbingjr
Summary: Disaat Jin merindukan Namjoon di tengah jadwal yang padat ini. Jin pun melakukannya sesuai yang disarankan oleh para dongsaeng. Pair NamJin, MinYoon, Warning BL/yaoi


**Our Night (Oneshoot)**

 **Cast: BTS member**

 **Pairing :**

 **NamJin**

 **MinYoon(slight)**

 **Disclaimer : BTS member milik orang tua sendiri.**

 **WARNING : Don't Like Don't Read(Gak suka silahkan close saja kak,simpel), TYPO IN EVERYWHERE, YAOI/BOYS LOVE**

 **Summary : Disaat Jin merindukan Namjoon, setelah mendapat saran dari dongsaeng Jin pun mengikuti saran tersebut.**

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Author pov

.

Malam yang semakin malam. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah pukul 12. Mungkin sebagian besar orang sudah terlelap. Termasuk juga dengan boyband yang saat ini sangat populer, yaitu BTS.

Di kediaman mereka atau yang lebih sering disebut dengan dorm yang sekarang suasananya sangatlah sepi. Mungkin dikarenakan anggotanya yang sudah terlelap berkat jadwal mereka yang begitu padat, hingga tentu saja tak ada kegiatan lain yang dilakukan selain tidur untuk mengisi tenaga mereka keesokan harinya.

Namun sepertinya masih ada member yang terjaga, ia adalah Kim Seokjin atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Jin. Sekarang ini ia tengah duduk di meja makan seorang diri, member lainnya sudah terlelap dan satu member lagi yang masih belum pulang dari pekerjaannya. Member tersebut yang sekarang tengah dipikirkan oleh Jin.

.

"Sudah jam 12, Namjoonie masih belum pulang, segitu banyak ya yang harus diselesaikan?" Jin berkutat dengan pemikirannya.

"Tapi kan bisa saja dia melanjutkannya besok, lagipula masih ada beberapa minggu sebelum comeback" Jin menatap ponselnya.

"Atau kutelpon saja? Mengganggu tidak ya?" Jin menggigit bibirnya ragu, lalu menggeleng.

"Aniya, nanti aku mengganggunya. Lalu bagaimana?" Namja cantik itu menelungkupkan kedua lengannya ke meja.

.

"Jin hyungie?" Sebuah suara membuat Jin kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Terlihat seorang namja manis dengan mata sayu khas bangun tidur menatapnya.

"Eoh Yoongi-ya, kau belum tidur?" Rapper manis tersebut mendekati Jin dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terbangun, hyung sendiri belum tidur?" Jin menggeleng. Yoongi menghela napas.

"Orang itu kemungkinan dia tidak pulang, tadi kulihat dia sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya" Yoongi merasa ada beban berat di lengan kanannya lalu menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja tengah bersandar padanya.

"Y-yak apa yang lakukan?"

"Hyung jangan berteriak nanti yang lain terbangun" Ya namja itu ialah Jimin yang juga member Bangtan sekaligus kekasih dari namja yang tengah disandarinya saat ini.

"Kau yang membuatku berteriak. Berhenti bersandar, kau berat Park" Yoongi berusaha mendorong, namun Jimin makin bersandar pada Yoongi dengan nyamannya.

"Aiih tidak mau~ Biarkan seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong Jin hyung kenapa tidak menyusul saja ke tempat Namjoon hyung? Aku yakin hyung itu sedang kesepian sekarang-Akh hyung kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau gila? Ini sudah tengah malam dan cuacanya dingin. Hyung sudah lah besok saja" Yoongi berusaha menghentikan Jin, karena khawatir akan cuaca di luar.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, kalau begitu aku mengambil mantelku dulu" Jin sedikit berlari ke arah kamarnya dan Yoongi.

"Ah hyung-" Yoongi hendak menyusul Jin namun tertahan oleh Jimin.

"Sudah lah biarkan saja hyung, Jin hyung sudah dewasa dia tau apa yang dia lakukan"

"Tapi Jimin-ah di luar-" Jimin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil itu dan menatap matanya.

"Sssh hyung percayalah padaku, Jin hyung akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu hyung khawatir, tapi Jin hyung tahu apa yang dia lakukan eum?" Yoongi masih terlihat ragu, namun mengingat perkataan Jimin tadi Yoongi menghela napas dan mengangguk. Jimin terkekeh. Tak lama Jin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yoongi-ya, Jimin-ah hyung berangkat"

"Ne hyung hati-hati!" Jin pun keluar dorm.

.

Merasa tak ada yang dilakukan lagi, Yoongi beranjak dari kursinya namun tertahan oleh Jimin.

"Hyung, mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja tidur, kau bodoh ya-Yak apa yang kau lakukan!" Jimin menarik kembali Yoongi hingga dia duduk di pangkuannya lalu memeluknya. Yoongi berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun gagal karena tentu saja kekuatannya pasti kalah dengan namja berotot itu.

"Sebentar saja hyung seperti ini, hangat"

"U-uh baiklah"

Terlihat rona pink samar dari kedua pipi milik Yoongi. Lalu Jimin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan terkekeh melihat wajah Yoongi yang memerah. Yoongi tidak berani menatap wajah Jimin, karena jika dia melakukannya akan sangat berbahaya pada jantungnya.

Jimin masih menatap namja gulanya itu. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari namja tampan itu.

"Aigoo kyeopta my sugar~" Jimin tak tahan lagi untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby itu. Yoongi yang kesal mendelik ke arah Jimin namun masih ada rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Park Jimin kau-"

Chup~

Jimin melepaskan kecupannya tersebut. Sungguh di dunia ini yang tidak dapat ia tahan salah satunya adalah bibir mungil kekasihnya itu, pipinya juga, ah jangan lupa mata sipitnya, lalu surai halusnya, ohya-ah sudahlah tidak akan habis jika menceritakan hal yang disukai Jimin tehadap Yoongi.

"Hyung tataplah aku"

Yoongi menatapnya, lalu Jimin perlahan mendekatkan kepala Yoongi hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Keduanya saling menatap, Jimin dengan tatapan lembutnya begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

Sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka berpacaran, namun tetap saja keduanya masih merasakan debaran jantung ketika saling menatap seperti ini.

Jimin perlahan memejamkan matanya dan sedikit memiringkan kepala. Yoongi yang melihat Jimin juga ikut memejamkan matanya.

Perlahan bibir keduanya bertemu. Begitu lembut Jimin menciumnya seolah bibir Yoongi seperti kaca tipis yang rapuh, tidak ingin menghancurkannya.

Tak lama Yoongi pun membalas ciuman tersebut dan sedikit membuka mulutnya memberi celah agar Jimin dapat menggeledah isi tersebut. Suara decakan saliva mulai terdengar seiring ciuman mereka yang dalam. Semua dilakukan dengan lembut, hanya ada ketulusan di dalamnya.

.

Merasa pasokan oksigen dalam rongga pernapasannya berkurang, Yoongi mendorong pelan dada namja bermarga Park itu. Jimin yang mengerti akan Yoongi yang kekurangan oksigen segera melepaskan ciuman yang menghasilkan bunyi decakan. Benang saliva teruntai seakan tetap menyambungnya walaupun bibir mereka sudah berpisah.

Yoongi sedikit terengah. Tak ada percakapan antar mereka. Jimin terdiam menatap Yoongi. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda Jimin, bagaimana tidak saat ini kekasih manisnya itu sedang terengah dengan wajah memerah, mata yang sayu, dan bibir merah yang basah.

Tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Jimin kembali mempertemukan bibirnya kali ini dengan tenaga. Yoongi yang sepertinya belum siap terjengit namun perlahan mulai ikut menikmatinya lagi. Jimin semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, begitu juga dengan jemari Yoongi yang awalnya berada di bahu Jimin kini dengan naturalnya meremas rambut Jimin pelan.

Ciuman Jimin mulai turun ke bawah, menuju titik sensitif namja manisnya itu, meninggalkan bercak merah-keunguan dengan indahnya. Yoongi menggigit bibir berusaha menahan desahan agar tidak keluar dari mukut mungilnya itu. Semua dilakukan Jimin dengan lembut namun malah membuat Yoongi terbuai akan perbuatan namja itu.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi Yoongi yang lebih tinggi darinya, Jimin kembali mencium bibir itu. Lalu menggendongnya bak koala, Yoongi memeluk leher namja tersebut untuk mempermudah Jimin membawanya. Tautan kedua bibir tersebut masih terhubung tanpa merasa ada gangguan. Jimin membawa Yoongi menuju kamar Jin-Suga lalu menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

.

Para pembaca pasti sudah tahu kelanjutannya, karena rating ff ini yang masih T+ silahkan berekspektasi sendiri.

.

.

.

BigHit Building

.

Di dalam gedung, masih ada beberapa staff yang berkeliaran walaupun dapat dihitung dengan jari. Sebagian ruangan sudah dimatikan lampunya.

Namun, masih ada salah satu ruangan dengan lampunya yang menyala menandakan bahwa ada penghuni di dalamnya.

Ya ruangan itu ialah studio di mana anak-anak Bangtan dapat mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi mereka melalui karya mereka. Dan seperti yang diduga sosok yang masih betah di ruangan itu tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Sang Leader, Kim Namjoon atau sering disebut Rapmonster.

Namja tersebut terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya. Sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Masih lama ya? Sibuk sekali" Namjoon terkejut dengan sepasang lengan yang memeluk lehernya, saat mengetahui siapa si Pemilik lengan namja rapper itu tersenyum.

"Lumayan, kenapa ke sini hm? Tidak bisa tidur?" Namjoon mengelus kedua lengan Jin lembut.

"Memang tidak boleh ya?" Pemuda cantik itu mengambil tempat di sebelah Namjoon.

"Aniya, tunggu. Kau datang kemari sendirian?!" Jin mengangguk bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tidak menelponku untuk pulang saja, bagaimana jika ada orang yang menculikmu?"

"Oh ayolah Joon-ah, aku ini sudah besar. Lagipula aku sudah di sini dengan selamat, bukankah itu yang terpenting?" Namjoon menghela napas, mengelus pelan pipi chubby tersebut dan sedikit mencubitnya.

"Lain kali kau harus menelponku dulu jika ingin menemuiku, mengerti?" Jin terkekeh.

"Hm arasseo. Sana lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, aku ingin bermain game" Namjoon pun mengangguk seraya mengacak surai dark choco itu perlahan.

"Ya, aku hyungmu. Beraninya kau menyentuh kepalaku" Namjoon hanya menggeleng lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, karna jika dia meladeni princess itu akan terjadi perdebatan tidak penting yang sering terjadi saat bersama dengan si maknae.

.

Namjoon masih berkutat dengan komputernya, rapper tersebut menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang kini menyandarkan kepala di bahunya-Namjoon sendiri yang memintanya-. Jin sibuk dengan ponselnya, membaca tweet para fans mungkin.

Namjoon mencubit pelan pipi berisi itu, membuat yang punya menegakkan tubuhnya menatapnya.

"Eoh kenapa Joon-ah, sudah selesai?" Namjoon menggeleng pelan.

"Belum, nanti besok saja aku menyelesaikannya. Aku ingin menikmati waktuku dengan princess-ku dulu"

Namjoon memeluk gemas tubuh Jin yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya itu. Terdapat rona merah samar di kedua pipinya, namun tak terlihat oleh sang kekasih karena Jin menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada yang bidang itu. Jin menepuk pelan dada tadi.

"Kau ini berlebihan Joon-ah" Namjoon terkekeh.

"Aku benarkan? Kau itu my only princess, Jin-ah. Coba sekarang tatap aku" Namja tampan itu berusaha mengangkatwajah cantik itu namun dibalas gelengan oleh namja cantik itu.

"Tidak mau, nanti saja"

"Apanya yang nanti. Jin-ah~"

Jin pun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Namjoon. Namjoon membalas tatapan itu.

"Kau cantik"

"Aku namja Joon-ah"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Tampan, aku tampan. Bahkan seluruh army mengakuinya kalau aku member tertampan di grup"

"Iyaa Jin hyung yang tampan dan cantik" Jin pun tersenyum. Namjoon sangat menyukai senyum itu. Namja itu pun mengecup cepat kedua bibir tersebut menimbulkan suara khas kecupan. Jin sedikit terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yaaa~"

"Waee~"

Namjoon kembali terkekeh dan menatap kedua mata tersebut lembut lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Ah Jin-ah"

"Eum? Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar?" Jin terlihat terkejut.

"Keluar? Kemana?"

"Ya kemana saja yang penting sejalur dengan arah ke dorm"

"Kalau ketahuan orang-orang bagaimana?" Namjoon menggeleng.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 2 malam Jin-ah"

"Ah jinjja? Eum kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi"

Namjoon mengambil syal milik kekasihnya itu dan memakaikannya ke pemiliknya.

"Gomawo. Eoh Joon-ah, Kau tidak membawa syall?" tanya Jin ketika melihat leher rapper itu terpampang tanpa ada penutup.

"Aku membawanya, tuh" Jin menggangguk lega.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!" Jin menarik namja tiang itu keluar studio.

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan sekitar Sungai Han yang tak jauh dari gedung kantor mereka. Lalu duduk bersama menatap Sungai Han yang tenang. Namjoon tiba-tiba berangkat namun ditahan oleh sang kekasih.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Aku ke mini market sebentar" Jin pun mengiyakannya.

.

.

Merasa ada sesuatu panas di pipinya, Jin pun menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya menyodorkan cup.

"Apa ini?" Jin pun menerimanya.

"Hot Choco, minumlah"

"Gomawo"

Namja cantik itu menyeruput Hot Choconya, meresapi kehangatan dari minuman tersebut. Tiba-tiba Jin merasakan sebuah lengan merangkulnya.

"Eoh, Joon-ah"

"Bagaimana, hangat kan?" Pertanyaan tersebut dibalas anggukan oleh Jin yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar itu.

"Joon-ah"

"Eum?"

"Aku tidak sabar"

"Tidak sabar apa?"

"Comeback" Namjoon terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi berisi itu.

"Tentu saja, semuanya juga tidak sabar"

"Aku tidak sabar bernyanyi lagi, menari lagi, bertemu army, aaah Joon-ah aku tidak sabar"

"Geurae, aku pun begitu. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi Jin-ah"

Jin menyeruput minumannya tersebut, sama halnya dengan Namjoon. Saat sibuk dengan minumannya, Jin merasakan telinganya tersumpal sesuatu yang diketahuinya ialah earphone.

"Eh? Reflection?" Namja cantik itu bertanya ketika mendengar nada yang begitu familiar. Sang kekasih pun mengangguk.

"Lagu yang paling sesuai dengan suasana saat ini"

Namjoon kembali merangkul Jin.

"Semenjak kau mengenalkanku track ini aku jadi sering mendengarkannya"

"Tentu saja. Bahkan para army juga menyukainya."

.

Namjoon menarik tangan kanan Jin yang tidak memegang apa-apa, lalu menautkan jemari lentik itu ke sela jarinya. Sangat pas. Namja cantik itu menatap kekasihnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut. Jin pun ikut tersenyum.

Perlahan Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup bibir itu. Hanya mengecup tanpa ada lumatan, namun berhasil membuat detak jantung keduanya meningkat, terutama pada Jin.

Namjoon menyudahi kecupan itu, lalu menatap kekasihnya seolah ingin meminta izin untuk bertindak lebih. Jin dengan mata yang sedikit sayu mengerti dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menutup matanya saat Namjoon kembali mendekat. Dan kedua bibir itu bertemu lagi.

Kali ini dengan lumatan lembut yang dilakukan oleh Namjoon. Tak ingin kalah, Jin pun ikut melumat walau tetap saja tidak bisa mengalahkan sang dominan. Sedikit gigitan membuat pemilik bibir itu membuka mulutnya membiarkan daging tak bertulang itu menari bebas di dalamnya.

Namja tampan melepaskan pagutan tersebut dan menyusuri wajah mulus itu, mengecup dahi yang tertutup oleh surai halusnya, turun ke kedua mata indah itu, sedikit kecupan pada hidung, lalu kembali lagi ke sumber adiktifnya.

Di telinga keduanya masih terpasang earphone yang melantunkan lagu grup mereka yang berjudul Butterfly yang pas sekali dengan suasana mereka sekarang.

Sambil menikmati lagu kesukaannya itu, Namjoon kembali memagut bibir itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Jin masih tetap memejamkan matanya.

Namun namja rapper itu merasakan keanehan. Entah kenapa sudah beberapa kali Namjoon melumat bibir kenyal itu, namun tak mendapat balasan dari sang pemilik. Namja itu pun melepaskan tautannya.

.

 _Pluk_

.

Namjoon terkejut ketika wajahnya tertimpa sesuatu seperti rambut dan saat ia membuka kedua matanya, raut bingung mulai muncul di wajahnya.

"Huh? Jin-ah"

Pemilik nama tersebut tidak menyahut. Namjoon pun mengangkat wajah cantik itu dan terkekeh geli ketika mendengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari princessnya itu.

"Pfft ya ampun kau tertidur rupanya, mian ne membuatmu tertidur saat seperti ini" Namjoon bergumam pelan takut membangunkan tuan putrinya itu.

.

Setelah mendapat sedikit omelan dari manager hyungnim karena telah membangunkannya dari tidurnya dan juga berjalan-jalan tanpa seijinnya, Namjoon dengan Jin yang tertidur di pundaknya pun pulang diantar oleh sang manager.

Sesampainya di depan dorm mereka, setelah mengucapkan pada terima kasih Namjoon pun menggendong kekasihnya itu dipunggungnya menuju pintu dorm.

.

 _Klek_

.

Suasana dorm sudah sunyi, mungkin semua sudah tertidur karena lelah akan kegiatan mereka, termasuk pasangan yang tadi(read:Minyoon).

Namjoon pun segera menuju ke kamar kekasihnya.

 _Klek_

"Ya Tuhan mereka ini benar-benar"

Namjoon kembali menutup pintu tersebut saat melihat dua insan yang diyakininya tanpa sehelai benang menyelimuti mereka terkecuali selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka, tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang lebih muda memeluk yang lebih tua.

Seolah sudah malas menegur, Namjoon pun membawa Jin ke kamarnya.

Namja itu pun yakin sang maknae yang sekamar dengannya pasti sekarang tengah berada di kamar kekasihnya, melihat ranjang di atasnya kosong.

Namjoon pun meletakkan Jin di kasurnya, melepas sepatunya, syall, dan jaket tebalnya. Setelah berganti baju, namja kelebihan tinggi itu menuju ranjangnya dan memeluk namja cantik itu seraya memejamkan mata.

"Good night Jin-ie"

.

.

.

"-Ya! Ya! Ayo semua bangun 1 jam lagi kita ada jadwal. Ayo cepat bangun-Kim Taehyung berhenti memeluk Jungkook. Jung Hoseok earphone mu, cepat bangunkan yang lain!"

"Taetae hyung, ngantuk"

"Ya sudah tidur lagi"

"Ah hyung tidak perlu melepas earphoneku, suaramu terdengar sangat jelas" Lead dancer itu pun beranjak dari kasurnya mengiringi manager hyung yang sudah di kamar sebelah.

.

"Yoongi ya-Yak KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT PAKAI BAJU DAN MANDI! Ya tuhan, bagaimana bisa kasur kalian sangat berantakan. Aku tidak mau tahu kalian harus membereskan ini!" Jimin dengan malasnya menoleh ke arah manager hyung.

"Hyung kau tahu kan kami habis apa, tidak kah seharusnya kau keluar karna kami sedang tidak memakai apapun-Akh hyung kenapa memukulku?"

Jimin mengelus kepalanya, Yoongi dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena ketahuan oleh manager hyung sedang menatap tajam Jimin.

"Cepat ambil bajumu bodoh!" Jimin dengan santainya keluar dari selimutnya dengan tanpa tertutup kain sedikit pun dan mengambil baju yang berserakan di lantai.

"PARK JIMIN PAKAI BAJUMU!" Suara menggelegar berasal dari dua orang yang berbeda(read : Yoongi dan Manager hyung)

Sedikit menahan umpatan menyaksikan hal itu, manager hyung itu pun segera keluar dari kamar mereka.

.

Namjoon yang mendadak terbangun karena teriakan kedua namja tadi menghela napas. Tatapannya menuju pada namja dalam dekapannya. Perasaan takjub menghampirinya karena Jin tidur dengan pulasnya. Padahal seperti yang diketahui bahwa Namjoon itu memiliki kebiasaan saat tidur mengeluarkan suara layaknya truk lewat(read: mengorok).

 _Klek_

"Namjoon-ah, Jin hyung bangun sebentar lagi kita ada jadwal-eo wae?"

Namjoon menunjukkan gesture seolah berkata-kau diam dan pergi biar aku yang membangunkan Jin-ku-. Hoseok tertohok.

"Yak, lalu siapa yang membuat makanan? Cepat bangun! Baik, baik aku keluar. Jin hyung! Cepat bangun kami kelaparan!" Sebuah boneka melayang bertepatan saat Hoseok keluar kamar.

"Ungh Namjoonie?" oh rupanya sudah terbangun tuan putri yang kini mengerjabkan kedua matanya.

"Eh, sudah bangun?" dibalas anggukan oleh yang ditanya.

"Ini sudah jam berapa?" Sungguh ini pemandangan yang manis menurut Namjoon, saat ini kekasihnya dengan mata sayu khas bangun tidur menatapnya polos melupakan umurnya yang sudah 25 di tahun Koreanya. Namjoon mengelus pelan surai lembut itu.

"Masih lama, kau tidur saja lagi"

Merasa tak yakin Jin pun berusaha melihat ke arah jam dinding. Kedua mata tersebut membesar. Jin berusaha melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru eum?"

"Kau ini, waktu kita kurang dari satu jam untuk sampai di lokasi photoshoot. Namjoon-ah minggir"

"Ayolah Jin-ie tenang saja palingan nanti ada pengarahan dulu sebelum photo-Akh!"

"Anak-anak belum sarapan, aku membuat sarapan dulu" Jin pun meninggalkan Namjoon yang terduduk di lantai setelah didorong olehnya tadi. Sedikit rasa sakit saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai.

"Tidak perlu mendorongku juga kan" Namjoon sedikit menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"KIM NAMJOON CEPATLAH MANDI ATAU KAU INGIN AKU YANG MEMBAWAKAN AIR KE KAMAR MU?!"

Namjoon tersentak dan langsung saja mengambil handuk setelah mendengar ancaman sang manager, karena ancaman manager hyung tak pernah main-main. Bahkan dia pernah menyimbur Trio beagle dengan seember air karena bermain game semalam suntuk.

Sambil menunggu antri mandi ada sebagian member yang menyiapkan baju, dan juga menyiapkan sarapan bersama Jin.

.

Akhirnya ketujuh member tersebut sarapan bersama. Setelahnya mereka semua pergi menuju tempat photoshoot mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

 **Annyeoong~~~ hehe**

 ***readers: bukannya lanjut FF malah bikin yang baru***

 **Hehe mian ya soalnya Gue lagi mager banget lanjutin My Fluffy Life, secara gue itu pengidap mageran akut/?. Jadinya bikin ini aja pas lagi kepikiran gitu. Gimana? Feelnya kurang? Oh jelaaas kan gue gitu/? Hehe eum apalagi ye,**

 **Eh iya ntar lagi Bangtan comeback~~~ fufufufu njir gak kuat sumpah gue ngeliat concept photo 1 &2, yg 1 kek di ruangan gitu, yg 2 di pemberhentian bus. duh nungguin gue jemput pasti/abaikan/.**

 **Jimin oppa rambutnya pink~~~~ Hobie oppa makin ganteng, yang laen juga.**

 **Oh iya huaaaaaaaaa Jungkookie ntar lagi lulusaaaan hiks napa kagak nunggu barengan aja sih lulusannya ama gue sekitar 5 bulan lagi/abaikan/. Uri maknae gak lagi bocah sma njir kok gak kerasa ye. TAPI tetep aja di mata gue dia tetep dedek bunny gue wkwkwk.**

 **Gak sabar comeback mereka, gak sabar BTS Episode Jungkook Graduation, Eh iya WINGS TOUR in Seoul juga ntar lagi oh my. Prasaan baru aja gue nonton DVD Epilogue, ni udah mau tour lagi. Di Indo katanya jadi gak ye, kalo beneran di Indo ada pliss konsernya ntu pas gue selese UN aja ato kagak sebelum gue masuk kuliah. Amin.**

 **Sudah ah cuap cuapnya hehe**

 **Makasih udah baca**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di cerita yang lainnya~~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


End file.
